A Diffrent Kind of Life
by MoldyTangerines
Summary: Post war in muggle London, contains mostly fluff. Rated M for language and sugestive themes. Please, enjoy.


Drarry Fan fiction includes suggestive themes rated M for language and character death. Set in post-war London.

Chapter 1

He was surrounded by the pulsing, drunken heat of the crowed muggle club. Limbs were flying and the deep rumble of a low base shook him to his core. This was Draco's home, after the war his family was in shambles and his little "coming out" moment could not have been at a worse time. His parents outraged at their son's speech disowned him on the spot. He was left alone in the world. Nobody in their right mind would help a Malfoy, so he ended up here in the thriving world of muggle London. Thankfully he had been secretly saving muggle cash for years, suspecting this to be his outcome. For the first few months it was hell for him as he adjusted.

Thankfully, he was able to get a decent flat and a respectable job in a local department store. But, continually folding sweaters just didn't hold the right amount of excitement for the 20 year old ex-dark wizard. And that's how Draco found himself spending his nights in clubs, dancing and drinking his problems away.

He would occasionally bring a bloke home but not often. People seemed to be uninterested by him. He stood a short 5'4" but walked like was twice as tall. He sported his usual white blond locks in a pixie haircut which was spiked to a point in front. Favoring skin tight jeans, colorful sneakers, and a spiked lip pricing people often saw him as a rebellious kid and kept their distance. That was fine by him though because, well, that's just what he was.

Suddenly he felt a hard chest press itself against his back. Smirking he pressed his ass into the man's crotch and started grinding like no other. It looked like he wasn't going to ride his bike to work tomorrow.

Chapter 2

Sure enough he was walking the next day, and arriving a few minutes ahead of schedule, as per usual. He decided that a smoke was in order to make it through the morning of once again folding, stacking, and then folding some more. As he took his first dreg his manager got out of her worn junker to unlock the door. With a nod to Draco and a light sigh she pushed open the doors and began turning on the lights. Flicking the stub into the trash he followed her in. Draco liked his manager, she was mild tempered and always smelled like black coffee, but what he really liked was that she always seemed too distracted to notice when he occasanly slipped a new pair of shoes into his locker.

The day was like any other except, just as Draco was preparing to go on his lunch break, something caught his eye. It was a mass of wild black curls stepping into the dressing room. 'No way' he thought to himself as he turned to go out the back door. A smoke and sandwich later Draco resumed stacking the neat piles of jeans, when he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't happen to have this in a large, would you?" The speaker was holding probably the ugliest sweater the store sold. Just as Draco was about to respond he met the said person's gaze, jade green eyes shot strait though him and quite literally stunned him into science. None other than Harry 'freaking Potter, Draco's school boy crush, was asking him about a butt-ugly sweater. "Um I'll take that as a no." mumbled said boy and began to trot away. It was then that Draco's mind decided to return to him.

"Wait!" he half shouted, drawing strange glances from other shoppers. Collecting himself he straightened his spine and let his inner Malfoy take over, "Terribly sorry, you caught me of guard, there should be more of those on the next isle over… Mr. Potter"

"Thanks." He said and began to turn away, he suddenly whirled around, "Wait how did you know my name?" he asked raising one onyx brow. Draco mimicked him by arching his own and giving Harry his best sneer.

"Well how could I ever forget the golden boy?" he leered, priding himself on his ability to still intimidate others, no matter what the circumstance.

It was Harry's turn to stand open mouthed at Draco. "Well Malfoy it's been a while. I never expected to see you in a place like this, especially, um working." His repose ended on a week note as Draco's self-esteem was quite literally suffocating him.

"Well, oh great savior of the world, your epileptic sweater should be over there, and if you don't mind I've got folding to do, so unfortunately this meeting will have to be cut short." With a swift swivel and a bit more hip swishing than strictly necessary, Draco returned to his stacking. Harry was left to stare at the back of a short platinum Mohawk, until he awkwardly drifted away. Honestly Draco was sad to see him go, but he had sworn off the wonder boy years back.

Chapter 3

It was a new club tonight. More of a refined vibe than others Draco was used to, but he had dressed the part. Black leather pants, a white tank top and navy blazed cuffed to the elbows along with straightened hair made him look almost acceptable again. He immediately drifted toward the bar and drown two shots of something he couldn't identify. It didn't matter to him as he moved to the dance floor.

Many eyes were on him as he pushed his way to the center of the wiggling mass and began to grind into the limited space he had. Many paused to watch him as he continued to twist his slim hips at nobody in particular. Quickly a circle formed around him and half the club was watching the show, and Draco was happily giving it his all. He ground, bumped, and shimmied his way to the end of the song. At the final beat he pushed past the wall of spectators and strode back to the bar. Many pairs of eyes followed Draco's little leather clad ass, one pair in particular stood out.

Even in the dim lighting of the club the shock of emerald shot though the crowd as their own swiftly moved toward the bar. Plunking down on a stool next to the blond Harry grabbed a shot for himself and let out a sigh.

"Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would be dancing like a common muggle at a nightclub?" he stated with a chuckle. "Don't get me wrong, I defiantly enjoyed the show, in fact I would love to see more." At this Draco chocked on his third shot.

"Excuse me?" he managed to sputter

"You herd me. I want to your slutty little ass to dance with me" he said with a wicked grin.

"Have it your way" Draco said with a smirk. Again he pushed his way to the middle, however this time people were much more willing to give him room, and room for the boy he was dragging along. Instantly the ring parted as the crowd anxiously awaited the show. The two clawed toward each other and collided, twirled, ground, and then repeated until they were both misted and out of breath. That's when their lips crashed together. It was all hot desire and teeth. Draco let out an animalistic growl as somebody in the crowd wolf-whistled and they were once again packed between masses of thrashing flesh.

"Let's get out of here" Harry panted against Draco's neck. With a nod they were stumbling out of the posh building and toward a sleek black motorcycle. Draco gave an amused chuckle and climbed onto the back, clutching to the other man's chest as the sped into the night.

Chapter 4

"Damn." Draco muttered as they watched the numbers on the elevator continually rise. "Double damn." He said as they finally stopped at the top floor. Of course Potter had to have a freaking penthouse. Surprisingly though it was furnished well, or at least Draco thought it was. He didn't get much time before he was pushed against the door and was given a swift hickey.

He was then swept of his feet and carried bridal style into what he assumed to be Harry's bedroom. It had the same musky scent of balsa moth balls, and leather. Again his train of thought was cut short as a demanding mouth was brought to his. Somehow hands removed every scrap of clothing from both men and before he could react a hand was stroking in all the right places. A curious mouth was also doing wanders to his more sensitive spots.

After a long drawn out process of preparations and interesting flavors of lube, Draco was having what might have been the best fuck he had ever had. What it made it even better was the fact that Harry had at some point grunted, "So, long. I've wanted this, for so long." And at that Draco smirked. Who would have thought that the chosen wanted to shag an ex-death eater?

A while later when both men lay sweaty and exhausted Draco rolled off the bed and began to tug his clothes back on; trying to fix his tousled hair as he was walking out.

"Going somewhere?" Questioned Potter

"I have work tomorrow besides, I'm not your bitch." He threw a smirk over his shoulder at the confused boy. "Call me sometime if you want to shag sometime, otherwise, leave me to my own life." It sounded cruel in his own mind but Draco just didn't want to be sucked down the path of romance, especially with someone like potter. With a final wave Draco made his way back to flat, humming tunelessly the whole way.


End file.
